


The Gift of Laughter

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F3S, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Gladnis, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Tickle Fights, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, cor is a simple man but he does like chocolate, gladio is 20 and Iggy is 19, gladio makes a small mistake, tickleing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Gladio has some explaining to do when his valentines gift goes to the wrong person.





	The Gift of Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).



> This story came from a really cute prompt by my friend ragewerthers. I hope you all enjoy the silliness of a slightly flustered Gladio and a laughing Ignis.

Cor was a good looking guy but this still didn’t change the fact that something had gone terribly wrong.   Gladio had been called into the immortal’s office only ten minutes before and was simply expecting to review new training programs.   However, the discussion that was happening currently was not about new training programs.

It wasn’t really even a discussion it was more like Cor rambling.  The man never rambled so it was good to know he had feelings but this was so not how Gladio wanted to discover that character trait.  Silently cursing his own stupidity Gladio vowed to never again use the citadels mail delivery service. 

The git behind the counter had clearly written the office number incorrectly and his wonderful valentine’s gift had gone to wrong recipient.  Granted the shield didn’t really think things through and should have added Ignis’ name somewhere but alas it was too late for that.

The sensible thing to do would be to fess up and tell Cor he was not his intended valentine.   But the more Gladio listened to him pour his heart out the less that option sounded like the right one.  He didn’t want to hurt Cor’s feelings by rejecting him so unceremoniously.

Gladio could feel his face turning all shades of red.  Why did these things have to happen to him!  Finally tramping his mortification down enough to actually be a part of the conversation he realized Cor was turning him down.  Astrals!  This was actually worse. 

“Listen Gladio, I love you as a friend but don’t really think this would work out if we tried.  We work together too much and I just think it would make things more complicated.  Our ages are really different and I feel like we just wouldn’t be compatible as partners.”

It took a full 15 seconds for Gladio’s brain to catch up and produce words out of his mouth.  “Uh – I understand – so we are good? Please tell me things aren’t going to get super weird now.”

Cor’s shoulders relaxed a little and he flashed a smile for the first time since they started this awkward ass conversation.  “Nah I have a feeling we will both eventually laugh about this.” 

Suddenly Gladio was hit with a terrifying thought.  “You’re not going to tell my dad are you!?” He asked nervously. 

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

Thank the six he had made it to the end of the talk.  Now what? Should he try and grab the gift back or leave it?  Gods, good thing he didn’t include a super sappy note.  He’d only bought a super nice box of fancy chocolates and managed to scribble ‘Will you be my valentine?’ on the small card it came with.

Cor beat him to the punch.  “I’m keeping those chocolates but you can take that card back.”

“You eat candy?” Gladio asked before he could stop himself.

“Of course, but I never buy any for myself and no one ever gives me any so thanks!” Cor announced as he grabbed the box and stood up to leave.  “Now get out of my office so I can lock up and go home.” He finished with the biggest shit eating grin Gladio had seen in a long time. 

Not having to be told twice he snatched the unwanted card from the desk and bolted from the office.  Okay so he’d managed to survive the most humiliating thing to happen to him since grade school but he still had a problem.  Cor had just taken his gift for Ignis. 

He was due to meet up with Ignis in the next fifteen minutes so there really wasn’t time to buy a replacement. Sighing at his own bad luck Gladio began the trek over to the advisors apartment.  Even after the ten minute walk he still hadn’t come up with a good excuse as to why he had a card and no gift.  The idea to tell Ignis everything that had occurred was far too embarrassing. 

Expecting disaster Gladio continued on and eventually found himself staring at the front of Ignis’ door. Taking a deep breath he knocked and waited. 

It became apparent that Gladio was terrible at keeping something secret.  He’d been sitting on Ignis’ couch for all of five minutes and his boyfriend had already called him out for seeming out of sorts.    

“Honestly Iggy everything is fine.” Gladio lied when Ignis prompted him again as to what was bothering him.

“I don’t think so.”  The nineteen year old responded with a frown.  “You’re not overwhelmed since this is our first valentines together are you?” He questioned.

“Nah not at all, I’m super excited we get to hang out.” Gladio really was happy; Ignis had planned the whole evening for them complete with a home cooked meal.  That of which, was currently in the oven roasting away.  He was more worried for the moment when they would exchange gifts.  He knew Ignis would have gotten him one and Gladio had made an effort only to have it go to waste.   Cor did say he would enjoy them but that still didn't change the situation.

“You are a terrible liar Gladiolus.” Ignis chided.

Shit. The full name. 

“If this isn’t something you are comfortable with then maybe we need to talk about this relationship.” The younger man added with a pout. 

“What! No. no. no.  That is not what’s making me act so strange.  Iggy I’m really happy we are together please don’t say that.”

“Then what pray tell is bothering you?” He asked again.

Sighing heavily Gladio realized he would have to fess up.  “So I’m upset because I bought you a really nice box of chocolates.  I wrapped the box and used the in house mailing department so they could deliver it to your office today.”

Ignis interrupted him. “I didn’t receive anything; do you think it got delivered after I left the office today?”

“No, the person who filled out the label for me transposed your office numbers.  My gift for you went to the wrong office.”

“Well if that’s the case then we can simply pick it up tomorrow.  There is no need to fret over that Gladio.”

“Um – there’s more.” Gladio paused as Ignis narrowed his eyes waiting for the rest of the story.  “So I’m not sure if you are aware but you and Cor have similar office numbers.  Yours is 419 and Cor’s is 149.”

Astrals --.” Ignis murmered.  “Do you mean to tell me you sent Cor the Immortal a valentine’s gift?”

“Oh yeah I did.” Gladio hummed in response.  “With a signed card and everything.”   

“He knows we are dating doesn’t he, I can’t imagine he gave you too much grief over it.”

“No, he didn’t give me grief Iggy, he thought I was asking him to be my valentine.” Gladio frowned when he noticed the smirk that Ignis was desperately trying to hide.  “It’s not funny Ignis.   I had to sit in his office for ten minutes while he turned me down!” Gladio whined.

“You were rejected by the immortal?” Ignis asked as he barely managed to contain his snickering.  “What did he tell you?”

“He loved me as a friend but because of our age difference and the fact that we work together a lot it probably wouldn’t work out.” Gladio scowled at Ignis when he let out a genuine squeal.  “Ignis, it was really embarrassing to have to sit in his office and listen to that.” 

“Why on eos didn’t you tell him it was a mistake!”

“I didn’t want to hurt his feelings.” Gladio pouted.

“Aww my gentle giant, Gladio you truly are the sweetest man to exist on this planet.” Ignis responded with a small smile.  “So what happened to my chocolate?”

“He took it!”  Gladio exclaimed.  “He claimed no one ever bought him chocolate but he loves it so he seriously just stole your gift.”

Ignis couldn’t contain his snort as he laughed out loud.  “He didn’t know he was stealing dear, he thought it was his to take.”

“I at least got the card back.” Gladio huffed.  “He didn’t want that.”

“Gimme, gimme –.”   Ignis said quickly making grabby hands like a three year hold. 

Gladio knew this was a mistake but he fished the card out of his pocket and handed it over.  Watching the emotions pour over his boyfriends face was fun and terrifying all at the same time.  First Ignis displayed a sappy smile at the little note and then that quickly morphed into howling laughter.  Prim and proper Ignis was laughing so hard he couldn’t sit upright in his chair. 

“You –you gave Cor a card that said be my valentine!” He gasped in between breaths.   

Having no choice but to look on with dismay, Ignis lost his godsdamned mind while he laughed himself silly.  Normally getting Ignis to let loose in this fashion would require a lot of work.  But apparently making an ass out of himself in front of Cor the immortal did the trick.  He would have to remember this for next year.

Waiting for what felt like an eternity Ignis finally calmed down enough to form complete sentences.  “Will you buy me the chocolates again?” He asked with a smile that was framed by red cheeks and tear tracks down his handsome face.     

“Of course Iggy, if that’s what would make you happy.”  Gladio responded seriously.

“Oh my dear wonderful boyfriend, your presence alone makes me happy.  I was only kidding, though I do love chocolate.”   He said while getting up and relocating to sit next to the shield. “I’m sorry you had to go through that dear but it really is funny.”

“I suppose I can understand why you laughed.  I mean of all the people why did it have to be Cor.” Gladio sighed.

“He is handsome; perhaps you really do fancy him instead of me.” Ignis chided with mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Gladio knew Ignis was teasing him but he couldn’t quite control himself as he tackled the advisor and began tickling him. “You are such a troublemaker!” he shouted as he dug is fingers into his boyfriend’s ribs.

Ignis was breathless again in less than a minute and pinned under the shield on the couch.  Gladio was content to listen to his giggling and watch as his smile grew bright.  

Once Ignis had caught his breath he spoke up. “Happy valentine’s day Gladio.”

“Happy valentine’s day to you to Iggy, my gift to you this year is laughter.”

Ignis smiled even wider which didn’t seem possible and tugged Gladio down into a fierce hug.  “And what a wonderful gift it is.  Thank you dear.”

“So what did you get me?” Gladio questioned since he’d survived the retelling of his misadventure.

“Oh well you see, I fear it got sent to the wro--.” Ignis couldn’t finish his thought as he was squealing and laughing again.

Gladio relentlessly resumed his tickle attack until Ignis was crying and gasping for breath.  “Now, now Iggy, I believe you were telling me about the nice gift you bought me.” Rolling his eyes at the fit of giggles that erupted from underneath him he sighed.   “Are you seriously gonna be like this all night?”

“I really like your gift dear, besides my plan worked anyway.” Ignis finished as he captured Gladio’s mouth for a kiss. 

Humming in approval Gladio melted into Ignis’ embrace as they continued kissing.  Now _this_ was a good way to pass the time until dinner!   

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)


End file.
